Impossible girl
by CrayolaCreation
Summary: Rachel Mason meets Clara Oswald, you can run from your past but the past always catches up with you.


**Disclaimer: I own neither of these things, this is set after the Christmas special of Doctor Who, and present day Waterloo Road **

It is strange how often one can get so caught up in the past they can forget to live Rachel Mason thought to herself as she walked across the grounds where Waterloo Road once stood she had left this place over three maybe four years ago. More often than not she walked across the grounds by herself but on a seldom occasion she'd bump into an old pupil, it seemed today was one of those days.

"Lindsey James," she said her voice barely audible no louder than a whisper, she hardly dared to believe it she hadn't seen the girl for nearly four years, but one glimpse of her brown hair was all it took to trigger the memory.

Clara turned faster than the speed of light almost losing her balance in the process, _Lindsey James, Lindsey James, Lindsey James_ those two words echoed in her mind even though they had only been spoken once. Her past still haunted her; it was locked away in the corner of her mind and she sincerely hoped that no-one; especially The Doctor would ever discover the person she used to be.

She tried to turn away and continue her walk but she was stopped, "it really is you," Rachel said smiling nodding at the girl and feeling pleased remembering how she jumped to the conclusion that there was no hope for the girl; it seemed that even she could be proven wrong at times.

"It's Clara," Clara said simply, "Clara Oswald," she said as if it was the first time the two had met, well in one sense it was after all Rachel Mason knew Lindsay James and not Clara Oswald.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said politely, "so what are you doing around here?" She asked gesturing towards the place where Waterloo Road once stood, it seemed an odd place to visit the memories that were held hostage here were not pleasant for Lindsay to say the least.

"I don't know," Clara said simply she was confused ever since the Doctor regenerated everything seemed to be falling apart bit by bit, and although in theory it was the same person she wasn't used to seeing the Doctor without a bow tie; after all it was near impossible to forget the Doctor's obsession with bow ties.

_"Bow ties are cool," _he would repeat time after time and again, she heard him but she never listened.

"I always like to believe that your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you." Rachel Mason said thoughtfully after a few moments of silence, "I was expecting you to change your name, after all that's what I did," she said smiling and Clara absentmindedly smiled back, it was the first smile she had since the Doctor regenerated and even though it was a ghost of a smile, it was still a smile and that's what mattered.

"We all change when you think about it, we are different people all our lives, you are a different person to who you were a few years back and so am I, change is constant in our lives, and if you think about it, it is impossible to be the same person that you were Yesterday," Rachel said after silence dominates the conversation. Clara gapes at her open mouthed not because of the words that were spoken, but because of where the words had been spoken before. Rachel Mason was quoting the Doctor in the five final moments before he regenerated.

"I'm a teacher," Clara blurted out, panic apparent in her tone; her mind was whirring, was it a coincidence or was it fate? Did her teacher even know who she was quoting?

"Good job," Rachel Mason said shrugging, "you really are the impossible girl for turning your life around when it didn't seem possible," she said making Clara freeze once more only the Doctor called her _impossible girl_ was she simply imagining it or did it seem possible that her teacher knew more than she was letting on?

"Uh, yeah," Clara said stammering at a complete loss for words, where were the witty comebacks when she needed one? "It's good," she mumbled in coherently.

"So anything else, any adventures, any romances?" Rachel asks and Clare found it hard to decipher her tone, was she mocking her, trying to contain her laughter or was she just being nice? She possibilities seemed endless, but it was almost as if Rachel knew there was something that Clara wasn't telling her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Clara said simply, her adventures with the Doctor may be one of the exciting things on the planet but it wasn't an entirely easy thing to explain and after all there was always the slight possibility that Rachel Mason never knew the Doctor and would instead thing she was mental or crazy, or possibly both. But in just a matter of minutes Rachel Mason had quoted the Doctor and called Clare _'impossible girl,'_ it seemed like a series of coincidences that were falling into place.

"Try me," Rachel Mason replied tossing a toy into the air before walking away whistling. Clara caught the toy in her hands and fiddled with it hardly daring to even think of what it may be.

It was the TARDIS. And that was all the proof Clara needed.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I started watching Doctor Who around the fiftieth anniversary, since then I've watched a few episodes of Series 6, but I really wanted to write this and I hope this worked! Please review & add to favourites/ alerts it makes my day, and what do you make of this? Do you think Rachel has travelled in the TARDIS with the Doctor? And FYI the last scene was supposed to be like the Professor saying "try me," at the end of the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe in Narnia. I hope you like this (and I _really_ have to stop repeating myself) **


End file.
